El epílogo ó Cómo quería que acabase
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es obra de Jota Ká Erre, pero éste epílogo, el que quise leer, es mío.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

El epílogo ó_ "Cómo quería que acabase"_.

A pesar de los años, de las veces que el sol se ha levantado y de las tormentas que han azotado Inglaterra las heridas no terminan de sanar en algunos casos. Hermione lo descubrió muy pronto. Después de su último año en Hogwarts decidió que ella debía ayudar a la gente de alguna otra forma. Así que se metió en una universidad muggle y estudió psicología y psiquiatría. Y cuando salió de aquella universidad con los mejores diplomas, las mejores notas y las mejores cartas de recomendación se plantó en Diagon Alley y abrió una consulta.

Muchas personas la criticaron, diciendo que una heroína de guerra podría tener una carrera prometedora haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese lo que ella había elegido, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión y no se arrepiente de haberlo sido.

-Las voces a veces vuelven. Hablan en susurros, son cada vez más débiles, pero las escucho. Me asustan. Me tientan.

-¿A qué?

Hermione anota todo lo que sus pacientes le cuentan. Analiza sus impresiones, les ayuda a definir sus sentimientos. Muchos de ellos son viudas o hérfanos de la guerra. Algunos le hablan del dolor de un _cruciatus_. Le hablan de que ese dolor les persigue. "Aquí, en el pecho" dicen, y Hermione sabe a qué se refieren. El vacío. La pena. La sensación de que nada más crece ahí dentro. Pero Hermione es fuerte, luchadora. Lucha por ella, por esas personas rotas, por el mundo entero.

-¿Las olvidaré? ¿Dejaré de oírlas?

Con una sonrisa tierna aprieta la delicada mano que le tiende la mujer y asiente suavemente. Y ve en sus ojos acuosos que quiere creer en ella.

La señora Margolis se despide de ella con un fuerte abrazo y se marcha suavemente, cojeando levemente, apoyandose en su bastón de madera vieja. Hermione la mira acercarse a la chimenea conectada a la red flú y la ve desvanecerse entre las llamas verdes. En su pequeña sala de espera sólo queda una persona. Es un hombre alto y elegante, rubio y de mirada perdida. Se acerca a ella con paso firme y lento e ingresa en la sala sin ser llamado. Siempre es el último y ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

Ella se sienta en su sillón de cuero negro y él se recuesta en el suave diván, como cada miércoles.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. Sobre lo de... Empezar de nuevo. Así que rompí mi compromiso con Astoria, lo nuestro no habría funcionado.

-Pareces muy seguro de ello.

-Tengo mis motivos.

Hermione no suele tomar nota de lo que él dice. Necesita terapia. Ella necesita dársela. Pero nunca se comportan como si ella lo estuviera analizando clínicamente. Él sólo habla durante dos horas, el doble de lo que suelen hablar los pacientes, y ella de vez en cuando le hace preguntas directas, a veces dolientes, y él siempre las contesta con sarcasmo, maldad o ingenio.

-Dímelos - exige con suavidad.

-Pelo castaño y mirada fiera.

-Una mujer.

-Y qué mujer... - murmura suavemente.

-Debes de estar impresionado con ella.

-Lo estoy. Aunque no sé muy bien cómo acercarme _más_ a ella.

-¿Más? ¿Ya tenéis una relación?

-Algo así. Ella... No sé, llevo tiempo pensando en que debería disculparme con ella por ciertas cosas. Aunque llevemos tiempo viéndonos, no a escondidas, por cierto, nunca me he llegado a disculpar con ella por las cosas que pasaron hace tiempo.

Hermione levanta los ojos. Él se ha sentado en el diván y ha colocado los pies en el suelo. Le parece una estatua de sal, de tan pálido que es, pero sobre todo porque siempre le parece que podría disolverlo con unas gotas. A veces se pregunta si le parece hecho de sal por todas las lágrimas que él ha vertido en su consulta, siempre en silencio, siempre callado y mirando hacia otro lado. Ella hace como que no las ve o como que no nota el temblor de su voz cuando habla de las pesadillas, de los recuerdos, de toda la mierda en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres invitarla a salir?

-Quiero. Pero no creo que ella acepte.

-Lo hará - él la mira a los ojos y Hermione se siente sonreír de lado levemente - Ella se muere por decir que sí.

Con un suave movimiento Draco se pone de pie y le ofrece su brazo a Hermione, que ella coge con la punta de sus dedos, dejándose guiar hacia la salida.

-Y dime, ¿ella prefiere la comida japonesa o la italiana?

-¿La harás elegir entre una lasaña y un plato de ramen?

-Quizás debería llevarla al cine.

-El cine suena genial.

Así pues Hermione apaga las luces con un movimiento de varita, como cada noche; coloca un montón de hechizos protectores, como cada noche; se pone su largo abrigo y acomoda su pelo delante del espejo, como cada noche. Pero aquella vez no sale sola del edificio, con el peso de un montón de penas ajenas en el pecho, sino que observa el cielo estrellado y escucha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sonido de las risas y de la vida en Diagon Alley. Y se da cuenta de que las heridas se empiezan a curar por fin después de aquella guerra que los ha dejado a todos viudos, huérfanos o muertos de alguna forma.

-Dile que no vamos a ver una película cutremente romántica.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas y se deja llevar por el galante rubio, que sonríe de lado. Hermione lo mira desde abajo, pues él es mucho más alto que ella y descubre que sus ojos no son sal, como el resto de él. Descubre que su iris gris le recuerda al hielo picado que se ponen en los mojitos, frágil pero firme.

-Creo que ya no necesitas venir más a terapia. Creo que ya puedes seguir tú solo.

-Creo que la vida ya puede seguir sin que la comunidad mágica se lamente más. Ya nos estamos curando.

-Ya nos estamos curando.


End file.
